


Тернии

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Lessa (Manhwa), Lessa the Crimson Knight (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У д–людей культ Ареса, а у Ареса - культ Лессы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тернии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крипи-недельку. День третий.
> 
> Das Ich - Sehnsucht

Замечательно, замечательно. Сила, уверенность, долгая жизнь. А убийства – маленькая плата за то, чтобы каждый раз видеть в зеркалах не тронутое увяданием тело. Чужие души в обмен на долголетие – хорошая сделка, роскошный обмен. Мелочи, все это преодолимые мелочи. Все, что угодно, чтобы оставаться молодым и живым, даже если живость эта относительна. Смерть едва виднеется в перспективе, и воспринимается не как неизбежный ужас, а как что-то несущественное. Ты дышишь, и значит, ты живешь; солнце несет гибель, но этого легко избежать, и к этому легко привыкнуть. Скоро владыка Арес решит эту проблему, о, совсем скоро. Владыка Арес так могущественен, так силен, так щедр.

Культ Ареса разрастается в сердцах d–людей подобно терниям, и венчает их головы. Что с того, что острые колючки вспарывают кожу подобно ножам? Что с того, что шрамы от них не заживают? К боли можно привыкнуть, кровь можно стирать снова и снова. Так легка эта корона – ведь не давит она неподъемной ношей, а лишь царапает истлевшую совесть; так прекрасно возвышаться над жалкими людьми, так замечательна утонувшая в крови ночь.

Сердца, голоса и разум – бери их, владыка Арес, бери, что угодно, но дай своим последователям силу, ведь больше ничего не нужно, ведь больше ничего не греет и не утешает так, как возможность жить вечно в этом темном раю на земле. Дай нам больше силы в обмен на нашу непоколебимую верность, ведь ты так щедр.

Культ Ареса множится, личность Ареса захватывает и сильные, и слабые умы; устоять невозможно, остаться равнодушным – нереально, не следовать за ним – противоестественно. Невыносимо.

Арес закрыт для этих сердец, что так легко вырываются из груди, для этих умов, жаждущих новых знаний, и для этих тел, втайне все еще боящихся старости. Он – бог близкий, но близок он так же, как и далек. Бог справедливый, бог жестокий и бог коварный. Настоящий, не всамделишный бог на этом острове, прямо сейчас – поспешите отдать ему душу, поспешите приобщиться к скопищу богоподобных, поспешите впустить в свое тело тернии, и познаете истинное счастье.

Сердце Ареса обвивают тернии совсем иного рода – невидимые, безжалостные, пугающе острые. Они тянутся из саркофага, разрывают кожу и протискиваются своими шипастыми ростками между его ребер, и сжимают в своих жестоких объятиях сердце Ареса.

Верующие возносят хвалу Аресу, а сам Арес сидит у саркофага Лессы, и говорит с ним, и не считает дней. Храм Лессы – в сердце Ареса, среди терний, а алтарь – это саркофаг. Арес сдвигает крышку в сторону: все то же, все так же; ничего, постылое ничего. На дне всегда так неизменно, так мертво, так безнадежно. Арес возлагает на край саркофага руки, и глаза его не возносятся к искусственному солнцу, а устремляются вниз – в пропасть, где спит Лесса. Бог, принявший вид человека.

– Ты так равнодушен ко мне, – говорит он, глядя в бездну саркофага. – Как и всегда? Как узнать это, если ты безмолвен? Как мне узнать о твоем отношении ко мне, если ты никогда не давал мне прямых ответов на мои вопросы? Но, когда ты спишь, твое равнодушие не так ранит. Когда ты смотрел на меня и молчал – вот что ранило меня куда сильнее, но что тебе было до этого? Все равно – тогда, все равно – сейчас, и впредь тебе тоже будет все равно.

Эти разговоры – игра в одни ворота. Лесса не слышит, и лицо его так спокойно, и Ареса иногда злит эта безмятежность, а иногда успокаивает; чаще первое, чем второе. Культ Лессы в сердце Ареса разрастается, и ему так тесно в этой оболочке, и от этого так больно, так одиноко, так пусто.

– Если ты жалел о моем воскрешении, то почему не убил? Ты оставил меня, и я стал искать свой путь и свое предназначение, как ты и хотел. Кажется, я уже нашел. Наверняка тебе не понравится. Как всегда, впрочем. Такой парадокс… Сначала ты хотел, чтобы я шел своей дорогой, а теперь, когда я ступаю на ее залитые кровью плиты, мне кажется, что ты осудишь меня. Ты, спящий. Это кажется смешным, но смеяться не хочется – хочется только, чтобы ты открыл глаза наконец. 

Шипастая лоза тянется к рукам Ареса, обвивает его тело, цепляется за шею и впивается так, что сорвать ее с себя невозможно, не сняв с себя кожу. Раны заживают, шипы остаются. Лесса спит. 

*

Позже Лесса просыпается, но Арес отвергает этого бога; Арес изменился, а вот его бог – нет, и разве вообще бог может быть… таким? Арес решает, что не может, и забирает его силу, и вырывает из себя тернии вместе с сердцем и кусками кожи: лишнее, все это лишнее. Ненужное. Все то, что мешает, должно быть уничтожено: такова цена за то, чтобы изменить что-то в себе и во всем мире. Чтобы стать чем-то большим. Кем-то.

Арес сбрасывает Лессу со скалы и со счетов, а позже отгораживается от него не только поступками и словами, как раньше, а стенами, телами и девятью зонами. Больше нет саркофага и нет божества, но тернии все так же оплетают Ареса, царапают горло: поднимай голову выше, не опускай взор. Сними кожу – вопьются в мускулы и мясо. Счисти все до костей – приникнут и к костям, а если убрать и это последнее, человеческое, то не останется ничего, кроме шипастой лозы, заменившей все, но не всех.

И, когда Лесса приходит, преодолев все эти препятствия, Арес не особенно удивлен. Лесса поглупел настолько, что пришел сюда, пришел, не располагая всей своей силой и без козыря в рукаве; это было бы слишком сложно для такого, как он. У него не хватит сил, но у него неожиданно много слов, но все это ничего не значит – уже так непоправимо поздно для этого; мертвые слова затерянного во времени бога ничего больше не значат для Ареса.

Терний все больше, и они закрывают собой небо, и заменяют собой и солнце, и звезды. Самая толстая лоза нахально скалится окровавленными колючками, распарывая не ткань, но плоть, торжественно возлежа на груди Ареса.

Арес знает, что Лесса не видит эти тернии, хоть они уже и стиснули тело так, что каждый вдох кажется невероятной победой. Лесса не видит, и оттого так беспристрастно судит. Если бы он только знал. Если бы он только увидел. Если бы…

Но Арес больше не тешит себя пустыми надеждами. Хорошего исхода быть не может. И, чтобы навсегда освободиться и от этих терний, и от этого мучительного культа, Арес убьет Лессу собственными руками, и его божественные останки вернет в саркофаг: там ему место, где место вообще всему забытому. Арес отнесет саркофаг туда, где есть только забвение и пустота, и нет ни любви, ни горечи, ни отчаяния. Арес жил без Лессы так долго, и без Лессы проживет не меньше. 

Шип впивается в самое сердце, и с неба с грохотом падает многократно исколотое колючками солнце – не искусственное, а настоящее, и тернии тянутся к звездам так же неистово, как Арес тянется к Лессе.


End file.
